


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Female Harry Potter, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, first fic it probably sucks, will add more tags if I continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The tesseract isn’t meant to be in mortal hands. So Death sends Lorelei to retrieve it. What happens when you put two famous assassins, a genius, a man with breathtaking anger issues, a man frozen in ice, and an archer? Chaos. WARNING: FEM HARRY.Review if you want me to continue it,,, honestly if anyone even sees this fic I will be very surprised.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

Lorelei up a tree at Central Park when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Years of war instincts took over. She tensed momentarily, before forcing herself to relax.  
‘So this is new’ she thought. She hadn’t been followed by anyone for years. She swung down from the tree, took out her sketchbook and some pencils, and pretended to sketch the tree as she took in her surroundings. She scanned the other people in the park before her eyes landed on a pretty redhead. The redhead looked so similar to Ev-‘NO. I am going to think about her here.’ She subconsciously rubbed the ring on her right hand. 

The redhead didn’t seem like the type of person who would work for a government agency, but looks can be deceiving. After all, you would never be able to tell Lorelei Black was the person who had overthrown the ministry, killed the dark lord, acquired a rather specific skillset accompanied by a reputation that had haunted the minds of criminals, and a name that was almost never said aloud.

‘‘I am not going to have a panic attack, I am not going to have a panic attack,’’ she muttered through clenched teeth.  
She breathed in and out, trying to think of happy memories. Pictures of her friends flooded through her mind. Hermione, with her neck twisted unnaturally. Ron’s body left in pieces. Tonks being impaled in front of her. Fred being stabbed. George being mauled to death. Ev-NO. She snapped out of her panic attack. Amanda was watching her closely, and talking into an earpiece. 

Lorelei power walked back to her apartment, planning to get drunk and cry herself to sleep. She didn’t care if the redhead followed her, they probably knew her address  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next morning, she woke up with blurry eyes and stumbled her way into the shower. As she adjusted the water, she let the tension drain out of her. She turned the tap to cold, and shivered, letting the water flow over her. 

The icy cold water was refreshing and broke through the haze that came with drinking too much fire whiskey. She draped the towel over herself, before throwing on her pyjamas and walking to the kitchen. Eva rubbed against her leg, purring, demanding to be fed. 

As she made a cup of tea, she thought of the events that had happened the day before. Something was evading her, dancing at the edges of her mind, jumping before she could catch it. The colour red. The Redhead. The one who followed her. A sense of impending doom settles in her stomach. She looked like Evie at first glance, the red hair, and the way she walked, but the redhead’s hair was shoulder-length, and she was too short. Evie was tall and slender, with bright red hair and the same unnerving green eyes as Lorelei. Evie specialized in illusions, the art of misdirection. She had passed down everything she had known to Lorelei, her protégée. 

Lorelei shook her head. She needed to focus on the redhead. Who could she be working for? Lorelei was apprenticed to a former MI6 agent, they were trained in a specific way. The way they carried themselves was unique, and the woman didn’t have it, There was the CIA and the FBI, but the was the CIA and the FBI trained their agents was unique, and this woman didn’t have the same feel. The way the woman walked almost reminded her of graduates from the Red Room, but the Red Room had closed. Evie was trained in the Red Room before she ran away and was recruited by MI6. 

She took out the Resurrection Stone, which she had mounted onto a pendant.  
‘‘Evangeline Black’’ She said, her voice trembling.  
The stone glowed, before a mist rushed out of it, forming the shape of a tall slender woman, looking to be in her early 20s. Red hair fell in soft curls, reaching her shoulder blades. Her emerald eyes glinted with mirth.  
‘‘Heya Lia. What did you call me for? Finally found a boyfriend?’’  
Lorelai blushed. Evie loved teasing her about her lack of romantic experience.  
‘‘No Evie, I don’t have a boyfriend. But there’s something more serious going on. I think I’m being followed.’’  
Immediately, Evies’ face turned from amused to shocked, and then grim.  
‘‘Followed? Describe them’’  
As Lorelei described the redhead, Evie’s expression turned into one of part resignation and part fear.  
‘‘I’ve heard whispers, nothing serious, of the Black Widow.’’  
Lorelei was shocked.

The Black widow was a famous assassin, known more in the American and Russian underworld than in the European. However, tales of her killings had reached Loreleis’ ears, and she respected the woman.  
Evie kept talking.  
‘‘If the Black Widow is involved, then SHIELD is probably on your trail.’’  
Here, she paused for dramatics, waiting for Lorelei to gasp with appropriate shock and surprise, but Lorelei didn’t know what SHIELD was.  
Evie sighed.  
‘‘SHIELD stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. They work outside the government, and they’re an intelligence agency. I’ve heard whispers of Nick Fury making a group called the Avengers, to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if we could become something more.’’  
‘‘So he wants me in this Avengers business? Why?’’  
‘Why do you think? You’re The Nyx, the most famous assassin in all of Europe. If he can’t kill something, he’ll try to control it.’  
Lorelei nodded. It made sense. But there was still a question that needed to be addressed.  
‘‘So should I join the Avengers?’’  
Evie looked conflicted.  
‘‘On one hand, joining the Avengers means losing quite a bit of your freedom, and they’ll probably make you tell them about your powers. On the other hand, joining the Avengers means SHIELD will protect you, so Ministry Of Magic will find it incredibly hard to track you down. It’s really your choice. Whoopsies, looks like Death is trying to reach you. Toodles.”

Evie disappeared, and the spirit form of Death appeared. Tall, and made completely of bones, his body was draped in black silk robes, and exuded a menacing aura.  
‘‘Hiya Death! What do you think about me joining this Avengers thing?’’  
Death raised his head, and the spirit form of Death disappeared, replaced by an Italian looking man in jeans and a T-Shirt.  
‘‘The mortals have their hands on the Tesseract. A weapon of mass destruction that shouldn’t be on the mortal realm. Should it fall into the wrong hands, it might cause a genocide, which would be good for neither my coffee consumption nor my paperwork. So unless you want to have splitting headaches every time I do paperwork, I suggest you join the Avengers.’’  
Lorelei paled. When Death got headaches, they were bad. Last time Death had gotten one was back in the days of the 911 shootings, and she had been in bed groaning for 2 weeks.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“The suspect did not engage in any suspicious activity”  
The council wanted Lorelei Black killed, Nick Fury wanted her in his avengers. The council was yet to find out she was magical, only that she was Nyx, a feared assassin that as far as they could tell, answered to no one. 

Black was proving to be a difficult target. She was very good at acting and disguises. She would work well with Barton and Romanoff. One of the other reasons Director Fury wanted her alive has her relationship to the shadow queen. The council may not have noticed it, but it was obvious that Lorelei Black was trained by the Shadow Queen. 

Their style of attack was similar. Espionage, Illusions, shadows, but also something else. Apparently, it wasn’t enough that she used shadow magic, which just happened to be nemocrancy. 

The last magical nemocrancer had been Morgana Le Fey, who delved deeper into the art than anyone else. She had been a mass murderer. However, what was more concerning was that the victims of Nyx seemed to just die. There was no fear on their faces, no shock. In the time it takes for a killing curse to reach a person, the victim normally would have responded or realized that they were about to die. But the wizards at SHIELD hadn’t been able to detect residue from the Avada Kedavra. The killing curse killed all the cells in your body simultaneously. Under a powerful microscope, you could tell when the killing curse has been cast. 

The victims of Nyx however, were not killed the killing curse. And that was what worried Nick. There was a completely new method of killing out there, and he would do anything to prevent it from falling into the hands of the wrong people. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews. Or don’t. I really don’t care. Tell me if you want me to continue, otherwise I’ll probably forget about it.


End file.
